


Welcome to Hogwarts!

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Genre: Not nice to Creek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: Fiji teachers her little brother some magic and it sets a few changes into motion, and some cuteness.





	Welcome to Hogwarts!

Manfred was itching in place, he had that feeling again, that something wasn’t quite right, the same one he’d gotten around the Lovells and that now included Creek.

He went out for walks all the time, trying to shake it off, not sleeping yet again and wondering if leaving Midnight wasn’t the best option. He quickly shook that off. He’d hurt everyone with that Olivia would kill him and then resurrect to drag him back home by his ear. Home, something he’d been missing since he was ten, and he’d found it in a small town overrun with the supernatural.

“Manfred!” He looked up to see Fiji stood on her porch and the witch gestured him over, speaking again as he approached. “By the Goddess when was the last time you slept? You look exhausted.”

“To be honest, I can’t remember.” He sighed, stuffing his hands into his jacket, shivering and cold in the almost burning sun thanks to the lack of sleep.

“Come on in, I’ll give you something to help.” Fiji took his hand gently and tugged him into the house and told him to take a seat on the couch. He watched her glide through the room, putting a tea together and soon enough the mug was pressed into his hands. He didn’t question it and drank and soon enough he felt his eyes flutter and sleep pull on him, the mug taken from him and he lay on the sofa, feeling a blanket thrown over him as his world went blissfully dark.

When Manfred woke the sun was shining but it was different and he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

“Well look who’s finally awake.” He looked up at Fiji who smiled teasingly, both happiness and worrying tingeing her expression. “You slept all through the night, Bobo got some pictures of you all snuggled up.” Manfred blushed a little. “So did Olivia when she dropped off your clothes, they’re just there so go get a shower while I whip up some breakfast.”

The psychic didn’t bother arguing, pressing a kiss to the witches cheek and making his way to the bathroom.

Soon enough he was sat at the table, happily eating pancakes, immediately cutting up a piece and setting it to the side for Mr Snuggly when he appeared, he preferred being in the cats good books, just to be on the safe side.

Mr Snuggly ate it and curled up before Fiji returned to her potion, giving Manfred’s hand a gentle lick.

The witch focused on a plant pot and suddenly it blossomed into a sage plant. Fiji giggled when she saw the look of amazement on his face.

“How?” The gypsy trailed off.

“Finish your pancakes and I'll explain.” Manfred let out a chuckle at being Mom’d by the sweet and loving woman. One of his sisters, the sweet one opposed to the badass that was Olivia.

He finished up and then washed the dishes before returning to Fiji’s side.

“Right, magic at it’s heart is all about will power. It’s channelling emotions and latent magic and manipulating it to do what you want.” Manfred nodded his head, fully attentive to every word, making Fiji grin. “Now, here is your plant.” She placed a pot before him. “Focus on your emotions, on the feeling of spring and channel it into the plant and want it to come to life.”

Manfred closed his eyes and did as he was told, thinking of the feel of the sun on his back, the smell of fresh cut grass and the birds in the trees and willed the plant to grow and soon he felt exhaustion wash over him and a tingling in his chest.

He opened his eyes when Fiji squealed and saw before him a small but blooming plant of aconite and it took him a moment to realise he’d done that.

The witch hugged him close before a strong southern voice couldn’t resist sassing any more.

“Well my, my, that’s mighty impressive.” Mr Snuggly spoke. “Seems our little witch ain’t so special” And he couldn’t resist the dig at Fiji, neither of them paid it any attention.

“Now that we know you have magic besides being a psychic, let the lessons begin.” The proud witch grinned and Manfred smiled in return. As much as he’d loved being with his Grandma, he’d always felt like she’d been holding something back, not teaching him everything he should know or helping him reach his potential. His last time seeing her confirmed it.

Soon enough everyone knew that Manfred was being trained by the resident witch. Bobo and Oliva had often found them together, Manfred hanging onto Fiji’s every word and her grinning proudly at the psychic as he absorbed it all like a sponge.

Olivia had decided to add to the teaching and unsurprisingly began with self defence, Manfred didn’t get that quite as fast as the magic but he was still a quick study, with a lot of bruises.

Everyone in Midnight was offering him advise or teasing him but there was a general air of proud, though he had taken to hiding with Emilio because he was the only one who seemed to give it a rest. But the worst of them all was Creek.

His girlfriend was constantly accusing him of cheating on her with the two and he was sick of it, the end of the relationship came when she tried to hit Fiji and he’d packed up all the girl’s things and dropped them off with Madonna, telling Creek she wasn’t welcome with him, not with the way she had been acting, Madonna had simply nodded understanding completely.

Creek had been getting progressively worse as time went on, making more and more accusations to the point the whole town wanted to strangle her, eventually she got the message, packed up and moved away much to their relief.

It was five years before they saw her again.

Everything in Midnight had settled down now that the energy from the veil had mostly dissipated, the hotel had been stopped and it was now just a simple B&B run by their newly resident Hulder, one of the most beautiful women in the world, keepers and wardens that originated in Scardinavia, along with her werewolf husband and two sons.

Creek frowned as she stepped into ‘Seng Og Forkost’, what the hell kind of name was that? She hadn’t a clue that many Midnighter found it funny when they knew it meant Bed And Breakfast in a few Scandinavian languages.

The once resident frowned even more when she saw the incredibly beautiful dark honey blond with bouncing curls and bright eyes moving through the tables, a well built man with dark hair and eyes but inviting smile working the bar. She glossed over them and walked through to the back, feeling two sets of eyes on her.

Soon enough she was in the Midnighter’s room and she wanted to scream, because right there was Manfred, all but in Emilio’s lap, with Olivia in his. She screamed and the screech echoed through the room bouncing off the walls and shattering glass as it tore through the town, six re-lashes of magic converging on her, making her collapse, heart stopped cold, her eyes and hair completely white as the psychotic banshee died.


End file.
